Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist is a console simulator released by Konami in TCG territories. Features * Relive past Dueling glory with a Story Campaign that recounts the events from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV series! Battle your opponent, and then take on the role of that character and Duel against the protagonist in a “Reverse Duel.” * Duel with the latest cards from the official Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME, including Pendulum Monsters! * For the first time, compete in Battle Pack Sealed and Draft play against the A.I. or with players online. Battle Pack formats supported include Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants, and War of the Giants: Round 2. Cards * Includes over 6,600 cards. * More cards will be made available through Downloadable Content. Characters * Features over 90 characters, including those featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V animated series. * Further characters will be added through Downloadable Content. Campaign Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Duelist Kingdom (Yugi Muto vs. Joey Wheeler) * The Heart of the Cards (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) * The Ultimate Great Moth (Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood) * The Harpie Lady (Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine) * Attack from the Deep (Yami Yugi vs. Mako Tsunami) * The Dinosaur Duelist (Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor) * Evil Spirit of the Ring (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) * PaniK Attack (Yami Yugi vs. PaniK) * Arena of Lost Souls (Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz, DLC) * The Face Off (Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi) * A Duel of Tears (Téa Gardner vs. Mai Valentine) * Champion vs. Creator (Maximillion Pegasus vs. Seto Kaiba, DLC) * Duel Identity (Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine) * Keith's Machinations (Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith) * Best Friends, Best Duelists (Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler) * The Match of the Millennium (Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus) * The Mystery Duelist (Yugi Muto vs. Bandit Keith) * Battle City Begins (Yami Yugi vs. Seeker) * The Master of Magicians (Yami Yugi vs. Arkana) * Playing with a Parasite (Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood) * Mime Control (Yami Yugi vs. Strings) * The Dark Spirit Revealed (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) * The Awakening of Evil (Joey Wheeler vs. Odion) * A Duel with Destiny (Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar) * Clash in the Colosseum (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) * The Final Face Off (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Marik) * The Final Duel (Yugi Muto vs. Yami Yugi) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The Next King of Games (Jaden Yuki vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler) * A Duel in Love (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) * The Shadow Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Titan) * For the Sake of Syrus (Zane Truesdale vs. Jaden Yuki) * Formula for Success (Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton) * Doomsday Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud) * Field of Screams (Jaden Yuki vs. Camula) * Duel Distractions (Jaden Yuki vs. Tania) * A Reason to Win (Alexis Rhodes vs. Titan) * Amnaels Endgame (Jaden Yuki vs. Amnael) * Rise of the Sacred Beasts (Jaden Yuki vs. Kagemaru) * Magna Chum Laude (Dr. Vellian Crowler vs. Chumley Huffington) * The Graduation Match (Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale) * A New Breed of Hero (Aster Phoenix vs. Jaden Yuki) * Blinded by the Light (Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton) * Heart of Ice (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) * Tough Love (Zane Truesdale vs. Syrus Truesdale) * The Hand of Justice (Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Kumar) * Future Changes (Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan) * A Jewel of a Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) * Hanging with Axel (Jaden Yuki vs. Axel Brodie) * Primal Instinct (Jim "Crocodile" Cook vs. Tyranno Hassleberry) * Head in the Clouds (Adrian Gecko vs. Chazz Princeton) * A Snake in the Grass (Jaden Yuki vs. Prof. Thelonious Viper) * A Dimensional Duel (Jesse Anderson vs. Zane Truesdale) * Unleashing the Dragon (Jaden Yuki vs. Marcel Bonaparte) * The Power Within (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) * Return of the Supreme King (Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel) * Darkness Returns (Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud, DLC) * The Legendary Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Yami Yugi, DLC) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Ready, Set, Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * A Blast from the Past (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * The Facility (Yusei Fudo vs. Bolt Tanner) * The Lockdown Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Mr. Armstrong) * The Take Back (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * Welcome to the Fortune Cup (Greiger vs. Leo) * Surprise Surprise (Yusei Fudo vs. Hunter Pace) * Second Round Showdown (Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger) * Duel of Dragons (Yusei Fudo vs. Akiza Izinski) * The Fortune Cup Finale (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * Supersensory Shakedown (Sayer vs. Leo) * Digging Deeper (Sayer vs. Carly Carmine) * Mark of the Monkey (Leo vs. Devack) * A Whale of a Ride (Crow Hogan vs. Greiger) * A Score to Settle (Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler) * Destiny's Will (Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin) * Shadows of Doubt (Jack Atlas vs. Carly Carmine) * Truth and Consequences (Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell) * Signs of Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin) * French Twist (Yusei Fudo vs. Sherry LeBlanc) * The Edge of Elimination Part 1 (Yusei Fudo vs. Andre) * The Edge of Elimination Part 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Breo) * The Edge of Elimination Part 3 (Yusei Fudo vs. Jean) * Duel for Redemption (Jack Atlas vs. Dragan) * Tricking the Trickster (Crow Hogan vs. Broder) * Tricking the Trickster 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Halldor) * The Beginning of the End (Jack Atlas vs. Lester) * Dawn of the Machines (Jack Atlas vs. Primo) * Victory or Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Aporia) Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Go with the Flow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Flipping Out (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Flip Turner) * The Sparrow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nelson Andrews) * Feline Frenzy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cathy Katherine) * Love Hurts (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Anna Kaboom) * Double Jeopardy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dextra) * The Dragon Awakens (Kite Tenjo vs. Trey) * Cosmic Chaos (Kite Tenjo vs. Quinton) * Swimming with Sharks (Reginald Kastle vs. Quattro) * Rockin' and Rollin' (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * Duel of Destiny (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Sphere of Fear (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vetrix) * A Trio's Challenge (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dr. Faker) * Counter Offensive (ZEXAL vs. Alito) * Dual Duel (Ray Shadows vs. Girag) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 1 (Reginald Kastle vs. Dumon) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 2 (Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar) * Sarch for Shadows, Pt. 3 (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector) * Barian Vengeance (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * A Sea of Troubles (Reginald Kastle vs. Rio Kastle) * Clash of the Emperors (Nash vs. Vector) * The New World (ZEXAL 3 vs. Don Thousand) * The Battle of Three Worlds (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nash) * Forever ZEXAL (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * The Pendulum (Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong) Duelist Challenges Yu-Gi-Oh! * Arkana (silhouette), Bandit Keith (silhouette), Ishizu Ishtar (silhouette), Joey Wheeler (silhouette), Mai Valentine (silhouette), Mako Tsunami, Maximillion Pegasus (silhouette), Strings (silhouette), Seto Kaiba (silhouette), Yami Yugi (silhouette), Yugi Muto (silhouette) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Akiza Izinski (silhouette) Bolt Tanner, Carly Carmine (silhouette), Hunter Pace (silhouette), Misty Tredwell (silhouette), Mr. Armstrong, Sherry LeBlanc (silhouette) Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Alito, Anna Kaboom, Astral, Bronk Stone, Cathy Katherine, Dextra, Don Thousand, Dr. Faker, Dumon, Flip Turner, Girag, Kite Tenjo, Mizar, Nash, Nelson Andrews, Nistro, Number 96, Quattro, Quinton, Ray Shadows, Reginald Kastle, Rio Kastle, Trey, Vector, Vetrix, Yuma Tsukumo, ZEXAL and ZEXAL 3. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Battle Pack * Sealed Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) * Draft Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2 (2000) Deck Edit Deck Avatar * Alexis Rhodes, Bolt Tanner, Cathy Katherine, Dr. Vellian Crowler Flip Turner, IN4-M8, Jack Atlas, Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Mr. Armstrong, Nelson Andrews, Reginald Kastle, Seto Kaiba, Tetsu Trudge, Titan and Weevil Underwood IN4-M8 Yuma Tsukumo Dr. Vellian Crowler * Unlocked from The Next King of Games in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Campaign * Signature card is "Ancient Gear Golem" Cathy Katherine * Unlocked from Feline Frenzy in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Campaign * Signature card is "Catnipped Kitty" Alexis Rhodes * Unlocked from A Duel in Love in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Campaign * Signature card is "Cyber Blader" Nelson Andrews * Unlocked from The Sparrow in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Campaign * Signature card is "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" Flip Turner * Unlocked from Flipping Out in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Campaign * Signature card is "Chewbone Jr." Mai Valentine * Unlocked from The Harpie Lady in Yu-Gi-Oh! Campaign * Signature card is "Harpie Lady" Mr. Armstrong * Unlocked from The Lockdown Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Campaign * Signature card is "Iron Chain Dragon" Seto Kaiba * Unlocked from The Heart of Cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! Campaign * Signature card is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Mako Tsunami * Unlocked from Attack from the Deep in Yu-Gi-Oh! Campaign * Signature card is "The Legendary Fisherman" Reginald Kastle * Unlocked from Go with the Flow in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Campaign * Signature card is "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" Bolt Tanner * Unlocked from The Facility in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Campaign * Signature card is "Ushi Oni" Jack Atlas * Unlocked from A Blast from the Past in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Campaign * Signature card is "Multiple Piece Golem" Tetsu Trudge * Unlocked from Ready, Set, Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Campaign * Signature card is "Montage Dragon" Weevil Underwoood * Unlocked from The Ultimate Great Moth in Yu-Gi-Oh! Campaign * Signature card is "Cocoon of Evolution" Card Shop Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Downloadable Content/Add-Ons * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom ($4.99) ** Play 2 pre-constructed decks, Chaos Deck and Ritual Deck. Includes additional duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! Campaign and Challenge Mode. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Lost Duels ($4.99) ** Play 2 pre-constructed decks, Masked HERO Deck and Darkness Deck. Includes additional duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Campaign and Challenge Mode. * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's For the Future ($4.99) ** Play 2 pre-constructed decks, TG Deck and Vylon Deck. Includes additional duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Campaign and Challenge Mode * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Dark Mist Saga ($4.99) ** Play 2 pre-constructed decks, Dark Mist Deck and Evilswarm Deck. Includes additional duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Campaign and Challenge Mode. Reused assets * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels: Character artwork for the first four series is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special: Character artwork that didn't appear in Millennium Duels is taken from this game. External links * yugioh-card.com * store.xbox.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Xbox Store * store.playstation.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Play Station Store Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Legacy of the Duelist